Zoom lenses having various specifications have been proposed as zoom lenses included in film cameras and also in electronic image apparatuses such as video cameras and digital still cameras. For example, a zoom lens, which is constituted by three lens groups of which refractive power arrangement is positive, negative and positive in order from the object side, has been disclosed (e.g. see Patent Document 1).